


I Win

by redscrollsofmalec



Series: Great Library Prequels [3]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Fluff, I will use this ship name even if no one else does, Knife Throwing, M/M, References to past trauma, Training, Wolfti, Wrestling, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscrollsofmalec/pseuds/redscrollsofmalec
Summary: Santi teaches Wolfe how to throw knives.
Relationships: Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Series: Great Library Prequels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625797
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know how to throw knives so if you do then feel free to correct me on the technique.

_ Thud. _

Niccolo Santi walked over to the wall and pulled out the embedded knife. “You’re getting closer to the target,” he remarked casually. 

“I’m really not. No need for lies to make me feel better.” There was no indication in Christopher Wolfe’s stony expression that he was embarrassed by his performance, but Santi knew him better than that. He rested a comforting hand on his lover’s shoulder before holding the knife out to him.

“Again. You’ll never hit that target if you don’t practice.” If all Wolfe wanted was pragmatism, then Santi was ready to oblige. Wolfe grabbed hold of the knife in lieu of a reply and Santi stood back to give him space. The muscles in Wolfe’s upper back tensed as he raised his arm and Santi observed that this tension prevented his throw from being executed in a fluid motion. The knife zig-zagged awkwardly through the air and hit the wall hilt-first before clattering to the floor. Not letting that perturb him for Wolfe’s sake, Santi diligently moved to retrieve it. Wolfe grabbing his arm, stopping him. “Don’t bother. I’m done for the day.”

“Since when do you give up so easily?” Santi teased gently. He regretted his comment immediately when Wolfe’s eyes shifted and become cold and closed off, the way they normally were around strangers.

“Chris, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“I know.” Wolfe cut him off. “But spend a year in one of those cells and you’ll start to give up on life too.” 

Santi took Wolfe’s hands in his own and watched Wolfe’s expression soften slightly. “I wish it was me in your place. You know I do. I can’t change the past, but I can try to help you defend yourself so it never happens again.”

Wolfe leant his body into Santi’s and rested his head on his chest. “I’m sorry, none of this is your fault. I wish I wasn’t such a mess. You deserve someone who has their shit together.”

“Who cares what I deserve? I choose you and that includes everything you’ve been through.”

“You could regret that.” Wolfe’s voice was muffled as he was speaking into Santi’s chest.

“Well I’m still here, aren’t I?” Santi bent his head to drop a kiss in Wolfe’s hair.

“You are, and I thank the Gods everyday for it.” Wolfe leant up and pressed a kiss to Santi’s jaw before pulling away and going to retrieve the knife. 

“I thought we were done for today?” Santi said.

“Not until I hit that target. You were right, I’m tired of being a victim.”

“That wasn’t exactly was I was saying, but I’m glad you want to learn how to defend yourself.”

“Those bastards aren’t putting me back in a cell without a fight.” Wolfe raised his arm, ready to throw the knife.

“Wait, let me help you with your technique this time,” Santi said before Wolfe could throw it. He stepped closer and placed his hands on Wolfe’s back. “You need to relax these muscles,” he dragged a hand across Wolfe’s shoulders, “and make sure that your arm and hand are aligned with the target.” He gripped Wolfe’s wrist with his other hand and gently guided him through the correct motion. “Don’t hesitate on the release. It has to be a smooth throw that’s followed through with your whole body.” He used his own body to direct Wolfe’s downward on a slight diagonal angle. “Like this. But if you don’t release the knife at the right time then the throw will be either too high or too low.” He righted them both again. “Now let’s try it for real.” 

Wolfe gave a single nod and then fixed his eyes on the bullseye with determination. Together, the two of them carried out the full motion, but this time Wolfe released the knife from his grip. They watched it fly through the air gracefully and find its home in the target, a little to the right of the bullseye.

“See? You can do it.” Santi beamed with pride. 

Wolfe turned around to face him, a genuine smile on his face too. “Don’t get too excited, wait until I try it on my own.”

“It’s obviously not going to be perfect, but as long as you’re improving, that’s good enough for me.”

“If I keep practicing, someday I might even be better than you,” Wolfe said, nudging Santi with his elbow.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Santi warned him. 

~

“So what’s next?” Wolfe asked as the two of them packed away the knives. “Are you going to teach me how to shoot a gun?”

“You really want to practice shooting in here?” Santi gestured around the indoor gym. “One day we can practice at a proper shooting range, but knife skills are more important for now. After all, you’re unlikely to be in a situation where you’ll have a gun on hand.” 

Wolfe shrugged. “The perks of being a scholar.”

Santi hung the last knife up on the rack. “Ready to head home?”

“It’s not overly late yet.” Wolfe quirked an eyebrow. “Want to have some fun?”

Santi scoffed. “Fun? What did you have in mind?”

“Well…” Wolfe’s gaze fell sideways and landed on the padded gym mats to their right.

“These mats are purposed for Garda soldiers to practice one-on-one combat. Were you planning on fighting me?”

“With weapons? Definitely not.” Wolfe walked over to the mats. “But without weapons, how much harm can you do?” 

“Do you really want to find out?” Santi jogged over to join Wolfe.

“Go easy on me, then.” Wolfe’s hands shot out in an attempt to push Santi over, but Santi’s reflexes cut in just in time and he ducked. The excess momentum caused Wolfe to overbalance and fall forward onto the mat.

“That was a bad idea.” Santi reached out a hand to help Wolfe up, but Wolfe batted it away.

“You call that going easy on me?” Wolfe grumbled as he got to his feet.

“Sorry, reflexes. Although technically you’re the one that fell over.”

Wolfe rolled his eyes. “Let’s go again.”

This time when Wolfe lunged, Santi stepped to the side and hooked a foot around his calf, pulling Wolfe off balance. 

“Not again,” Wolfe said, his face pressed into the mat. He got to his hands and knees, but instead of getting up, he grabbed one of Santi’s legs and pulled him to the ground. “Now we’re even.”

“Not for long.” Santi rolled back on his shoulders and jumped to his feet in one fluid motion.

“Show off.” Wolfe clambered to his feet gracelessly and wiped his hands on his pants.

“Want to keep going?”

“Of course.” Wolfe settled into what Santi assumed was a fighting stance. “I haven’t beaten you yet.”

Santi took initiative and swung first. Wolfe blocked him with an arm and swung back with the other. The pair took turns attacking and evading each other until Wolfe started to breathe heavily and Santi felt sweat drip down his back. He held up a hand to indicate time out and pulled his shirt over his head. Wolfe kept his on, despite the fact it was sticking to his body. Santi knew that this was to hide the scars that were still too fresh for Wolfe to bear comfortably. Santi had cleaned and dressed those scars the night Wolfe returned from his imprisonment, but since then Wolfe had tried to keep them covered.

“You ready?” Wolfe asked.

“Are you?” Santi nodded to Wolfe’s arms, which were wrapped tightly around his midsection.

“I’m fine.” Wolfe turned away from him, his shoulders hunched.

“Hey, you know you don’t have to take your shirt off.” Santi gently grabbed Wolfe’s wrists and pulled them away from his body. “It’ll get easier, I promise.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Wolfe whispered.

“I’ll still love you.” Santi smiled and squeezed Wolfe’s hands.

“Well…” Wolfe trailed a hand up Santi’s bare chest. “I can still enjoy myself while staying fully clothed.”

“Careful,” Santi said in a low voice. “The Trainee Garda still have to use these mats.”

Wolfe chuckled and grabbed Santi’s waist. Santi was ready to lean in and kiss him when Wolfe pushed them both to the ground. They scrambled to try and pin the other to the floor. Santi was bigger and stronger than Wolfe, but he went easy on him, not wanting this to end just yet. Their limbs flailed around as they wrestled gently, not really trying to hurt each other. Wolfe was laughing despite the exertion, and it didn’t take long for Santi to start laughing with him. 

Wolfe reached out to grab Santi’s shoulder, but his hand slipped due to the sheen of sweat covering Santi’s skin. Santi took this opportunity to roll them both over and pin Wolfe against the mat. 

“I win.”

“Are you sure about that?” Wolfe surged upwards and flipped their positions. He was now hovering over Santi’s body, a self-satisfied grin on his lips. “Now  _ I  _ win.” He pinned Santi’s hands above his head so that he couldn’t push him away, not that Santi wanted to. 

“No, I’m pretty sure I still win.”

Wolfe’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “No, I have you pinned to the ground.”

“Exactly my point.” Santi wrapped his legs around Wolfe’s waist to pull him flush against his body. “I’m right where I want to be.”

“Shut up,” Wolfe groaned, but he leaned down to kiss him all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone still in this fandom? If so, let's be friends :)


End file.
